Flicker of Love
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: My own chara I made up...Trinity Ravenice...falls victim to Kain's bite and is turned into a child of the night...but is she really a victim? Will Kain see what Trinity really means to him?


The tale of Kain's vampiric sons will forever be told throughout the ages. One such vampire, Raziel, will defy his fate and change destiny. I envied Raziel with a fiery passion. He always had Kain's eye. Raziel was Kain's favorite son and his lieutenant. It pained me to know that I was nothing more than a pity case. Kain would never love me like he loved his sons.  
  
My name is Trinity Ravenice.and this is my story.  
  
******  
  
"Trinity? Would you run into town for me and buy me some more fabric?"  
  
I turned to the gentle voice of my mother and smiled. She was a crippled old woman who couldn't do much of anything anymore but make dresses and other pieces of clothing. Making dresses was her passion though. People would come from all over and have her make clothes for them. But yet we were still poor. My mother was too generous and most of the time and just gave the dresses away.  
  
I brushed my short brown hair from my eyes and picked up my money pouch.  
  
"Sure thing mother." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a while."  
  
It was dusk when I left the house. I had always preferred the dark of the evening and night to the light of the day. Something about the night intrigues me. The town was unusually quiet for this time of day, but I just dismissed it and went along my way. I was not even a block away from the cloth merchant's stand when a crack of lightening lit up the sky. In that instant, it started to pour and became pitch black outside. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here all by her lonesome. With all the thugs and thieves out here.she is sure to be mugged, or worse yet, killed."  
  
I turned to the scratchy voice behind me to find a balding, dirty, repulsive man standing there with a club in his hand and a haphazard grin on his face. He didn't even give me the chance to run or scream. The brute started to club me relentlessly. I collapsed to the ground in agony, blood all around me. The rain beat down me as hard as that man had. I tried sitting up but I failed miserably. I fell back down in a puddle of my own blood and rainwater. After about 10 minutes of trying to regain my composure I let unconsciousness overtake me.  
  
******  
  
When I next awoke, I was very surprised. I thought that I should be dead, but in fact I wasn't.  
  
"I'm alive? But how? And where am I?" I said as I looked around the small bedroom I was lying in. That's when I first laid my eyes upon.him.  
  
"Alive you say? I guess in a way you are. But I prefer the term undead."  
  
He had long white hair and golden eyes.his skin was almost as white as his hair. I had never seen a man like him before. He was truly beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked timidly. "Heh.the usual question I get is what am I. But at least you are talking. My name is Kain. You are in my sanctuary. I found you dying in the streets of this wretched town. So I brought you here and." He explained then paused. He laughed a little before continuing, stressing just the right words as he did. "Nursed you back to health." "What's so funny about that?" "Inquisitive, aren't we? You are quite clueless." I studied him closely. There was something about him that just wasn't right. That's when he smiled at me, showing me what he meant. Behind those thin lips were fangs.vampiric fangs. "You're a vampire?!" I stammered. "You catch on quickly." He was now sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, staring right into my eyes. "But I'm not the only one around here. Take a look into the mirror."  
  
I jumped from the bed to the full length mirror next to the wardrobe in the bedroom. My skin was quite pale, much like Kain's. But what convinced me lied in my smile. I slowly parted my lips to see a set of fangs.  
  
"What have you done to me?!" I screeched. "I saved you. Is this how you repay those you bring you back from the brink of death?"  
  
I blankly stared at Kain, not sure as to what I should say next. He did save me.but at what cost?  
  
"All this chatter and I still don't know your name, girl." "Trinity Ravenice." "That's a mouth full." Kain laughed. He looked so much more gentle when he laughed. It made me feel less frightened of him. "Ummm.well." I stuttered. "You can call me Rin I guess.that's my nickname." "Much better. I see you have calmed down now. You see, there is nothing to be frightened of. I am your protector, your sire." "My savoir." I said softly. I couldn't understand why I said that, but I did. And he didn't seem to mind that I had. "That's an odd way of putting it, but I guess it works. In any case, you are free to stay here with me. But if you choose to go, there are some things I must explain to you before you leave."  
  
How could I leave? I had to find a way to repay this man.my sire.  
  
"I shall stay." I smiled gently. "Good.I had hoped that my first child would stay."  
  
Later on I would regret my choice to stay.  
  
******  
  
I had to leave behind my mortal life. I visited my mother once in a while.but I only looked at her through a window. She thought that I was long dead, and soon she would be too. Years passed as Kain taught me all he knew of the vampiric unlife. Kain and I grew closer as the months came and went. Then a change started to occur. After a while he started to forget about me. Kain was too busy being power hungry, building up his undead army and such. He became disappointed with me. He couldn't understand how his first child wasn't very powerful.  
  
"She should almost be able to rival me!" I overheard him say. He was talking to one of the generals of his army. "What was I thinking making her my first?! Once this is all over, I shall start again. Maybe a son will do better by my name."  
  
I was hurt. Kain now hated what he once loved and cherished. Unfortunately I still loved him.but he would never know that.  
  
It was a couple of nights before Kain would make his assault on the Serafan Lord. He found me outside on one of the many balconies of our new fortress home.  
  
"Rin? Are you out here again? Something must be bothering you then." "What would you care?!" I said coldly. "Excuse me? I am the sire here. You do not speak to me that way." "But yet you have the right to speak of me in ways that are hurtful?! I have every right to speak to you like this!" I said as I turned away from him, a few bloody tears running down my cheek.  
  
Kain roughly turned me around to face him. His look of rage and anger faded away when he saw the tears on my face.  
  
"My child.Trinity." He spoke softly now. "What troubles you so?" "I over heard you talking to one of your generals recently." I repeated to him what I had heard that night, word for word.  
  
Kain turned toward the scenery and sighed.  
  
"You were not meant to hear that. Trinity, what I said that night was spoken out of anger. I was not in the right state of mind. My army was being beaten down by the Serafan Lord's forces, so I had to retreat.something I never do." "But you wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." I said, making my point. "You are right. But please understand." Kain paused momentarily. I could tell he was about to say something that he did not want to tell me. "When I saved you that fateful night so long ago.it wasn't because I thought you would make a powerful child of mine. It was merely out of pity. I watched you get beat down by that thug. I was just gonna drink your blood and be on my way. But something inside called out to me. A flicker of good intentions turned into a flame, so I turned you instead of killing you completely." "I was nothing more than a charity case? But why even bother with me this whole time?" "Cause that flame still burned bright inside me. I was your sire after all. I'm supposed to guide you through your unlife. But the guilt just started to build up inside of me. I had turned you only because of that damned flicker. But what is done, is done. I cannot go back and change it."  
  
My tears continued to fall as he spoke to me. I wasn't sure as to why I was still crying. What he was saying didn't really hurt, but yet I had the urge to let my tears fall.  
  
"Kain? Would you change what you did back then? Would you have killed me instead?" I asked of him. "When I look at you right now, I know I made the right choice. You are my first child. And that's the way it shall stay until the end of time. I no longer feel the guilt I once did."  
  
I sighed heavily. Kain did care about me still. I had been wrong all along. This war was just keeping him preoccupied. But something was stilling nagging at the back of my mind.  
  
"Rin? Does something still trouble you?" He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I looked up into his golden eyes and knew that this was my only chance. I pushed all inhibitions aside.  
  
"Kain.there is something you must know. I l -love you." I let my body fall into Kain. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me tightly. Then he pulled away from me and held my face in his hands.  
  
"And I love you." Kain engulfed me in a passionate, deep kiss that probed my very being. I couldn't pull away, nor did I want to. I melted into Kain's body as I pulled him closer to me. Kain then lead me into the adjacent room and laid me down gently on the couch that stood up against one wall. He closed the curtains of the balcony then walked back over to me. Kain crawled upon me and started kissing my neck, slowly working his way down to my chest.  
  
Kain and I spent the better half of the morning making love to one another. I awoke the next night to find myself curled up on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. He woke up not long after me when he felt me stir. He smiled gently at me and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. Kain then got up from the couch and put his clothes back on. He slowly got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Kain.please be careful. I want you back alive.to put it simply. I need you in my unlife. I can't loose you now." "Trinity, I promise I'll be back. I have the Reaver.nothing can stop me." "I love you." But he didn't hear me. He was already out the door.on his way to battle.  
  
******  
  
Now here I sit, perched high atop one of the pillars, where no one can see me, watching the one I love from afar. Kain broke his promise to me. He never did come back. But like he had did once to me, someone saved his life. He was brought back from the brink of death to finish what he had once started so long ago. So Kain went forth and banished the Serafan Lord. But unfortunately, when Kain was brought back, most of his memory was lost. He slowly regained most of it along his journey. I followed him in the shadows, never letting him see me. I watched as he did as he had promised so long ago to his general. He made himself a vampire son, Raziel, along with many others. Raziel was named Kain's first born.at least that's what they think. But I have no drive or desire to make them think otherwise. Kain was meant to forget about me, otherwise he should have remembered me. So to keep things sane and quiet, I stay out of the way and watch Kain from afar. Maybe one day he'll remember me, but until then, I'll keep things the way they are. For now I think I'll leave him be and stop following him. It is time I lead my own life instead of hiding in the shadows of his. And with that I take one last look at my love.  
  
"Kain.I pray that one day you'll finally remember me. I love you." I bounded from the pillar I stood on and went off towards my long forgotten fortress home to live out my life alone.  
  
******  
  
******  
  
"I love you." A voice on the wind whispered to me.  
  
I looked around to see nothing but dark sky. For some reason a name came to the tip of my tongue.  
  
"Trinity?" I questioned. I know not why I said that name. Something inside of me flickered when I said it though. Maybe it was something from my past.I do not know. What ever it was, it meant a lot to me. I think it was more than that. I think flicker was the dying flame of love, long forgotten about. But I may never know. "I love you too." I whispered to the sky, but I got no answer. I looked back down at the pillars, my throne, and suddenly felt very alone. "I'll find you one day my mystery voice.then I shall know why I love you the way I do.Trinity Ravenice." 


End file.
